Future prospects
by Rina Meunier
Summary: "These doors will show you your future." Katharina took one last deep breath then entered as well.


"Why do they always call us to the most inconvenient times? It's Saturday evening! That's party-time," complained Sorena as she stepped through the door of Katharina's foster home. Fortunately, her legal guardian was at work at the hospital and wouldn't come back before 7 o' clock the next morning. The girls had planned a sleepover party as they didn't need to stay at their boarding school for the weekend.

They went up the stairs to Katharina's room, which was at the attic story of the house.

"Are you sure that you want to study law, Kathi? This entire room looks like you are going to be an astronaut or something," said Verena, indicating the star pattern of the carpet and the small group of glowing stars in the bed corner.

Katharina rolled her eyes. "Yes I'm sure. Now we should get going. Luba's already complaining enough about us. We don't have to give her an actual reason for it."

Caro chuckled. "You're right. Are you ready?"

They nodded. Caro held out a pink disk with a black spiral, attached to a black choker. "Guardians unite!"

After the pink light had vanished they found themselves in the white eternity of Perlagan.

The Oracle was waiting for them. "Welcome, Guardians. I am sorry to disturb your well-earned free time. I know the last mission was exhausting. I have called you here for your reward."

It led them to five doors, which were standing in midair. "These doors will show you your future in about 20 years from now. Enjoy."

The girls looked at each other in confusion. Hesitantly one after the other lifted herself from the ground with her butterfly like wings and disappeared through the door.

Katharina hovered before her door, unsure if she wanted to know what was behind. She had her plans for the future but she was more than certain that her family would do anything to make her live as the mindless slave of her husband in Puvlagon. She took one last deep breath then entered as well.

* * *

Katharina opened her eyes. Her head felt dizzy and she noticed that she lay on some kind of bed. Had she passed out? Her ears picked up voices and beeping sounds. _*Sounds like a hospital alright.*_

She sat up and paused. She was dressed in a red and black sailor suit. Her now much longer hair fell in a braid over her shoulder. _*When did I decide to dye parts of my hair red?*_

She looked around. The room was huge with beds everywhere. People wearing blue-black suits passed, not noticing her.

That changed when she looked at her right arm and let out a scream. Where her arm should be was a large bat wing. She recovered quickly. _*So I really am a full vampire now.*_

"Finally you are awake. Good morning, sleeping beauty." Her head shot up. She knew that voice. "Alina?"

Next to her stood her twin-sister, wearing the blue thing which Katharina now realized must have been some kind of uniform. She tried to hide her wing. Alina didn't know about this part of the family. She and Katrin were both fully human.

"Hold still, Rina! You don't want to break it again, do you?"

"What happened?"

"You were down on the surface and about to take a better view when something crushed your wing. The pain made you pass out."

Katharina was confused. What was going on? "Where am I? And why are you so calm about my arm?"

Alina frowned with concern. "You are in sickbay on the Enterprise. Why shouldn't I be calm? We are both vampires after all."

Katharina's eyes widened. "What year is it?"

Alina stared at her in disbelieve. "2365. Did you hit your head or something?"

_*WHAT? But the Oracle said about 20 years! How can that be? Play along, Rina.* _

"No. I just am a little dizzy. How long was I unconscious?"

"A couple of hours. You can go now. Data's pretty worried about you."

"Data?"

Alina's jaw nearly dropped. "Your boyfriend. The one you share your quarters with. The one who helps you with Melanie, our time traveler and your friend and foster daughter, ring a bell?"

"Where is she?"

"School trip. She's coming back in about a week. You should go to your room. I'll talk to the captain. Get some sleep."

* * *

Katharina walked through the corridors. Alina had left out where her room was. How was she supposed to find it?

"Can I help you?" asked a male voice.

She turned around and looked at the man. He was a little taller than her. His uniform was yellow where hers was red. He was slender built; his black hair was neatly combed away from his pale face. His eyes were yellow like his uniform. He looked somewhat strange but, she had to admit, damn cute.

To her surprise, her instincts didn't tell her to run and hide. He had something about him which made her feel safe. She could smell that he was as human as she was but couldn't determine what he was.

She smiled slightly. "Yes, I had a little accident and apparently some problems with my memory. Could you show me my room, please?"

"Certainly. Would you care for a drink first?"

_*He's asking you out? Don't worry about the boyfriend-thing. It's just a drink.* _

"Yes, that'd be nice. Thanks."

He led her to the thing which she had noticed was an elevator. He extended a hand. "After you, Miss Meunier."

She stepped in and he followed. "Deck ten," he called and the cabin moved upwards. He had been kind and yet in this small space alone with a strange man she began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

He noticed her uneasiness. "Do not worry. I will not harm you," he assured her in a gentle tone.

The doors opened and he brought her to a bar. He went with her to a table and pulled out her chair for her. She thanked him and he went to get something to drink.

A short time later he set down a glass of apple-grape-spritzer in front of her.

She blinked. _*How did he know that?*_

"What's your name?" she asked and took a sip.

"I am Data."

She choked on her drink and coughed. Data came up behind her and patted her back.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just didn't expect to run into my boyfriend that soon. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did not wish to cause you discomfort."

"Why should I feel uncomfortable with it?"

"You apparently lost your memory. I did not wish to scare you by telling you that I am your boyfriend."

She raised a brow. "Why should that scare me?"

He looked down. "I am an android."

Her other brow went up. _*That would explain the neutral smell.*_

"Again, why should that scare me?"

He looked up with a surprised expression on his face. "It does not?"

She shook her head. "No. I wouldn't be your girlfriend if it did. And if you get told at the age of 14 that you aren't fully human, nothing shocks you anymore."

He considered it. "So it would seem."

"How long have we been together?"

"Ten months, six days, four hours, thirty-seven minutes and 15.86 seconds."

She grinned. "That was exact. Where are we?"

"We are on the Enterprise, a federation starship…" he was interrupted as she began to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"I'm sorry. I truly am. It's just; one of the last things I remember was my friend Verena asking me if I didn't want to become an astronaut instead of studying law because of the star pattern on my carpet in my room in Starnberg and now I find myself centuries later on a starship. I can't help but to find it amusing."

"You are a lawyer. What do you mean with 'centuries later'?"

She cleared her throat. "I don't know if you would believe me."

"Try it."

She swallowed and told him about the party and the reward from the Oracle.

"That means you are Rina Meunier as a teenager, getting a look at your future?"

She nodded. "Sounds strange, doesn't it?"

"No, may I show you more about it?"

She smirked. "Yes, our room."

He nodded. "This way, Rina."

* * *

It was huge. There was a dining area, a living room and two bedrooms. They sat down on the sofa. She looked up and pointed at a painting of Data, herself and Melanie. "Did you paint this?"

"Yes."

"Nice work. We are one happy family as it seems."

"That is at least what you told me a couple of times."

"Well, I have to know, right?" she took a closer look at him. "May I try something?"

"Of course. What do you…?" he had no chance to finish his question as Katharina leaned over and pressed a soft and gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled away with a sigh. "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

He smiled gently. "No apology necessary." He put a hand on her cheek. "May I?"

She smiled and nodded. He kissed her, this time it was a deep and passionate kiss.

She put her head on his shoulder. "Data, that was wonderful."

"I am pleased to hear that."

He reached up and stroked her hair. She closed her eyes. "When I wake up the next time it will be as it was."

"Good luck on your way, Rina."

She thanked him and fell asleep in her future boyfriend's arms.

* * *

When she opened her eyes she saw her friends next to their doors. "If you decide to change it, all you have to do is to push against the door," called the Oracle.

"I want it to be a surprise," said Caro and pushed against the door. Lola and Verena nodded in agreement and did the same.

"Absolutely." Sorena's trip apparently hadn't been that great. "What about you, Kathi?"

She shook her head with a smile. "It's good this way."

Later that night, Katharina sat on her bed, working on a sketch. The others were sleeping already. At least she had thought so.

"What are you drawing?" came Caro's voice from next to the bed.

So Katharina told her friend about what she had seen and showed Caro the drawing of the man who would win her heart in over 300 years. Caro went to bed and Katharina put her sketch book down on the nightstand. Before she turned out the light she stroked over the cover lovingly. "Good night, Data."

* * *

I smiled as Data gently stroked my right arm. "Does it hurt?"

"No, hon, everything's fine. Don't worry."

"You should be more careful next time."

"Data, my arm's not broken anymore. Stop worrying."

"I only…" I cut him off with my lips against his. He put his hand on my cheek and deepened the kiss. I smiled. All of my emotional pain had paid out in the end. Everything was like I had seen it so long ago, even if Data didn't remember anything.

He broke the kiss. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No. Everything's perfect." I leaned my head against my boyfriend's shoulder and sighed as I felt his hand in my hair. "Absolutely perfect."

* * *

I hope you liked this little story. Please review.


End file.
